


They Taught Me No But I Said Yes

by catestarks (thejitterbug)



Series: What Goes Around Comes Around [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:39:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejitterbug/pseuds/catestarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>History is repeating itself though not in the way one might it expect it to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Taught Me No But I Said Yes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Rebecca and Alexandra for betaing this fic, it helped me out a lot.

Dudley simply grinned as panic from his parents erupted around him. He had seen this exact scene occur before and though when he was eleven it was seen to him as a big deal, he had now come to terms with a world he’d never be apart of. He isn’t saying that he ever would, or even wanted to be apart of that world of hooligans who flew around on brooms with sticks in their hands. But in saying that there were nights when he’d be wide awake in his bed wondering of the world his cousin was apart of. He had never had the opportunity to ask about its existence as if it were against the rules; not only his parents but his. He didn’t want to be seen fraternizing with the enemy, not that Harry was his enemy, but either way they were opposites who were supposed to hate each others guts. That was just the way it was and no one questioned it. 

He heard his father cry, _Not again_ , as he pranced around like a Aunt Marge those many years ago. Vernon, unlike Dudley, had not done well to lose his weight and had simply gained. He wondered why then his mother had put up with a husband like that for so many years - it wasn’t just his shape but the state of his hair and the attitude that came with it. He figured he had love deep down within him, deep deep down. He always expressed love for Dudley even after all the years of torment he gave his father, so he gave him credit for that, though it seemed looking back that it was more artificial than natural. It was a sad thought, though true.  

As Dudley rose from his chair the whole scene came to a halt, if there was one thing Dudley had improved on it was gaining respect rather than fear. He walked over to the coffee table where the unopened envelope sat, he glared down at it viewing the all to familiar red stamped crest which belonged to the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _To who is this for?_ he asked picking the letter up and turning it over to reveal whom it was addressed too.

_Mr G. Dursley_

_The Second Bedroom to the right._

_4 Grey St._

_Ashward._

_Surrey._

Dudley felt a tug at his shirt, looking down at that smile of his eldest looked up to him and to his parents horror he handed him the letter adding, _I think this belongs to you_. He doesn’t know exactly why he did this for he could’ve avoided the letter, the wizarding world, and Hogwarts all togeather. Though he figured he had rejected it for so long that maybe if he wasn’t meant to be apart of it maybe one of his was and he wasn’t about to deny his son of a world his cousin, even if he did resent him, was so proud to be apart of. Besides he couldn’t wait to see the look of his cousin’s face when he turned up at King’s Cross to send his own son off. So it seems his son wasn’t the only one who was going to have some fun with this. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me out of nowhere, and I thought i'd just go with it. I am quite happy with the finalised result, though I plan to write at least one more part to this involving the reunion of Harry and Dursley on Platform 9 3/4 which shall be interesting. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
